


Turning

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Monster Hunters, Multi, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Vampires, google docs is my beta, this is a fanfic of a different fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan gets turned into a vampire.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vampire Hunting Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455526) by [KaytiKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty). 



> I am so sorry.  
> The next chapter of sleeping beauty is in the works, and I've got a couple ideas for the next bit of So This Is What It's Like To Be You.  
> But then I made an interesting choice and binged KaytiKitty's works, and I kind of fell in love with this AU from last year. Then I had this idea that didn't seem to want to leave me alone, so here's this.  
> (I would highly recommend checking out the original.)

The four of them all stumbled into the small main room, Roman and Virgil supporting Logan from either side, who looked about to pass out. Patton was trailing behind, unable to get a straight answer from any of the older men. 

The two carefully lowered Logan down onto the sofa, before they all looked up at each other as the realization sunk in. 

Logan was going to turn. Tonight, at midnight, he wouldn’t be human anymore. And they’d have two vampires to two people. 

Logan looked up at them. He was normally so stoic, so calm in the face of anything really, that it was unsettling to see that he looked terrified. Roman silently placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure how to be of comfort. Virgil replicated the motion, and Patton gently rubbed his back. 

Patton was the first to break the silence. “It’s gonna be okay, kiddo. You’ll still be you,” he promised, though it sounded almost more like a wisp of hope than a firm statement. Virgil touched his hand, not wanting to say it out loud but reminding Patton that he couldn’t promise that. Not that Logan didn’t know. 

Roman locked eyes with Logan, silent question poised. Logan nodded his head slowly, but when Roman went to help him up, he interjected. “Wait-”

Roman backed off, giving him a quizzical look.

“Can Patton do it?” He asked, a little embarrassed, knowing that Patton’s gentle touch would almost calm him. Patton’s eyes widened, but he nodded. They still had Virgil’s old equipment from when they’d thought he needed to be controlled, and they would need it tonight. Shortly after turning, they all knew, a young vampire would become violent and impossible to rein in. 

Upon slowly, methodically setting up the old cage, Patton led Logan inside, who didn’t resist. As he cuffed his hands to a bar, tied the muzzle on, and snapped the shock collar around his neck, Logan looked like he would be ready to cry if he wasn’t so damn proud. Patton knew this was taking a toll on his ego, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it, how to help. 

Maybe Logan was too proud to cry, but Patton most definitely was not, and as he shut the cage door behind him, his eyes were already leaking. When Roman took his hand and hugged him to his chest, he let go and sobbed. 

Roman gently patted his back and slowly led him to bed, knowing he’d be gone the second his head hit the pillow. He always got drained after crying, or any sort of emotional toll. And today had been full of them. Besides, none of them wanted him to have to watch Logan turn. Logan himself didn’t particularly want anyone watching. 

As Roman gently comforted Patton, singing sweetly under his breath, Virgil made a quick decision and slipped into the cage. Logan, who had already seated himself on the floor, looked up at him, surprised. Virgil quickly dropped to a seat in front of him. 

“I was scared too, you know,” he whispered, looking away. 

Logan didn’t respond, but Virgil could tell he was listening. 

“I was alone,” he continued, knowing he had a captive audience. “That was, gosh, it was a long time ago. Who knows how many years it’s been.” He gained a strange, almost wistful aura, thinking so far back, but he quickly shook it off to get back to his point. 

“And I thought I’d never find anyone who could love me again. But so much has happened since then, Logan. I’m not the same person I was before I turned. I’ll never be that innocent boy again. But to be completely level with you bud, I wouldn’t trade all the experiences, and joy and sadness, and pain and hope for the world. I’d  _ never  _ go back to how I was then. So just… let it unfold. I know it’s scary, but it’s also exciting, in a way.”

Virgil took in a deep breath he didn’t need and looked up. Logan was staring now, and there was something in his expression that Virgil couldn’t place. Standing up, Virgil ruffled his hair like a big brother. Unbeknownst to both of them, Virgil had already inadvertently adopted the younger, inexperienced vampire. And he wasn’t even dead yet. 

“Alright. Good talk,” he muttered, finding his way out of the cage and being sure to lock it behind him. 

As Virgil left and Logan sat, waiting silently for what he knew was inevitable, Roman made his way over, leaning on the cage. “Can I talk to you?” He asked, voice lacking its usual careless, confident timbre. 

“You may,” Logan managed, voice breaking. 

“Alright,” Roman took a breath, preparing himself for his monologue. He’d rehearsed different versions of it many times, much to the delight of his audiences of shampoo bottles or pillows. “I want to start by saying I’m sorry. I am fully aware that I am the least loved member of this team. I-”

“What now?” Virgil interrupted from his perch on the sofa halfway across the room. 

“Please don't interrupt, V.” That scared Virgil almost more than what Roman had said about being the least loved. He was always using silly nicknames that would have been offensive coming from anywhere else, he couldn’t even think of the last time he’d called him Virgil or V. 

Roman continued with his speech. “I’m aware that the only reason I’m still around is to protect you, clearly-” -he couldn’t miss an opportunity to flex how ripped he was- “-and I can’t even do that right. I’d just like you to know, I know what you all think of me, and if I could take the fall for you I would and I- I’m sorry.”

He rested his head in his palm, waiting for a reaction, but when it came, it wasn’t what he had expected. It was Virgil, answering him from across the room. 

“Wow,” he began. Roman closed his eyes, not wanting to see- “You are a huge dumbass.”

Roman looked over at him, confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re dumb. And also have a nice ass. Okay, wow, ignore that last part. What it means is that of  _ course _ you’re not the least loved, stupid. We don’t keep you around for your muscles, though, hell, I don’t mind them. Why are you such a drama queen?”

Roman froze, eyes on Virgil. He’d been so quiet, and reserved, and nervous, once, but now here he was. He glanced over at Logan, who nodded in agreement with Virgil. 

Roman sighed loudly. “Thanks, guys,” he muttered before crouching down to be on the same level as Logan. He peered at him through the cage. 

“Well, what I mean is I really am sorry that this happened to you. And just know that we’re gonna stick with you, no matter how tonight goes. I can’t promise everything will be okay, but I can promise that we won’t abandon you.”

“Well,” Logan managed around sniffles, “that was certainly… eloquent.”

With that Roman laughed, not his usual booming laugh, but Logan still found comfort in hearing it. He offered a small smile. “And… thanks. That means a lot.”

Roman nodded, making his way over to the couch and taking Virgil’s cold hand in his. Whatever happened tonight, and after tonight, they’d be ready. They’d pull through. All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this series justice. Drop a comment if you'd like, I really enjoy getting them. Constructive criticism and grammar corrections are welcome.


End file.
